AMOR ETERNO
by CREDERmarcela
Summary: Esta es la historia de como me enamore ryu hiroki y ryu se conocen en la escuela, se enamoraron al momento de verse pero hiroki ocultaba algo que no queria que ryu supiera Yaoi Chicoxchico - boyslove
Capítulo 1

(Cuando las palabras estén entre -guiones- es un dialogo y cuando estén entre "comillas" son pensamientos)

Punto de vista de ryu

Soy ryu Tsukino un chico en el último de secundaria pues soy un chico inteligente aunque un poco torpe

Bip bip bip oí mi querido despertador (nótese el sarcasmo) sonar oprimí el botón para que dejara de sonar fui a la ducha, me vestí y baje a desayunar

-buenos días familia- dije alegre lo que es raro ya que nunca estoy de humor en las mañanas

-buenos días- me dijeron

En mi familia somos 3 mi madre yumiko y mi hermana menor natsuri lo se somos una familia pequeña

Cuando termine de desayunar me despedí de mi mama y mi hermanita cogí mi mochila y fui caminando a la escuela quedaba a 15 minutos de mi casa

Cuando llegue aún faltaban 10 minutos para que iniciaran las clases

-ryu! Ryu- oí a mis amigos llamarme

Solo tenía 2 amigos sakura y satoshi satō pero hací estaba bien para mí

-hola chicos- dije sonriendo

-wow estas feliz hoy ¿se puede saber la razón?- me pregunto Satoshi con curiosidad

-no lo se me desperté de buen humor- le respondí

-¿seguro que no te ha pasado nada?- me pregunto sakura

-si estoy seguro- le dije

Ambos me miraron como si no me creyeran pero lo dejaron pasar hablamos hasta que sonó la campana (timbre o como quieran llamarle) para iniciar las clases nos separamos ya que no teníamos las primeras 3 clases juntos

-nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo nos reímos y tomamos caminos separados  
Cuándo llegue a clase sentí que me observaban no le di importancia y fui a mi mesa la cual no compartía con nadie ya que mi antiguo compañero lo cambiaron de escuela

-bueno alumnos antes de iniciar con la clase les quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno él es hiroki tanaka- dijo el profesor

Se veía agradable pero yo no me dejo llevar por las apariencias

El no dijo nada simplemente miro todo el salón me sentí extraño cuando me miro pero no le preste atención

-puedes sentarte con ryu- dijo señalándome

El solo asintió y fue hacia mi mesa y se sentó no hablamos lo cual me hacía sentir incomodo por alguna razón

-bien clase haremos un trabajo en parejas- el profesor empezó a explicar y como siempre tuvimos que trabajar con nuestro compañero de mesa

-soy hiroki y tu ¿eres?- me dijo mirándome

-soy ryu un placer conocerte- dije amablemente  
El solo asintió comenzamos el trabajo "por suerte él también es inteligente si no esto sería difícil" pensé

Sonó la campana y ya era la siguiente clase estaba a punto de salir pero hiroki me detuvo

-¿cuál es tu siguiente clase?- me pregunto

-ciencia- le respondí

-esa es la mía también ¿puedo ver tu horario?-

-claro- busque en mi mochila y se lo di cuando vio mi horario sonrió "me pregunto porque"

-parece que tenemos las mismas clases- dijo sonriendo hiroki

"Así que eso era espera un momento porque está feliz"

-bueno vamos- dijo hiroki

-claro- dije aun confundido

Caminamos juntos hacia la clase de historia lo raro fue que hay también teníamos un trabajo en parejas y me hice con hiroki de nuevo

(Salto de tiempo)

Iba a la cafetería con hiroki el decidió conocer a mis amigos

-hola chicos- los salude

-hola ryu- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿quién es el?- dijo satoshi refiriéndose a hiroki

-él es hiroki es nuevo en la escuela, hiroki ellos son sakura y satoshi sato - dije

-un placer conocerte- dijeron al mismo tiempo hiroki sólo sonrió

-no te parece raro que hablen al mismo tiempo- me susurro hiroki mientras nos sentamos

-ya te acostumbradas- le susurré

Comimos y conversamos hiroki en serio era muy agradable

(Salto de tiempo)

Al fin a casa no me malinterpreten me gusta la escuela pero a veces cansa hiroki fue con migo ya que acordamos hacer nuestro trabajo juntos y además vivía al lado de mi casa al parecer se acaban de mudar

-bueno ¿con cuál trabajo empezamos?- le pregunte mientras entrabamos a la casa

-con el de ciencias por cierto ¿y tú mama y tu hermana dónde están?-

-mi mama trabajando y mi hermana probablemente en la escuela-

Hiroki ya me conocía bien ya que hablamos durante la tercera hora ya que el profesor no había ido

Subimos a mi habitación y comenzamos con el trabajo terminamos ambos trabajos y hiroki decidió quedarse con migo ya que mi madre no llegaría hasta mañana y mi hermana estaba en casa de una amiga y horoki no quería dejarme solo

-no es necesario puedes irte- le dije algo sonrojado

-no es molestia a demás no puedo dejarte solo- dijo

Quería protestar pero tampoco me quería quedar solo así que no dije nada "me siento raro"

Nos preparamos para dormir mi cama era lo suficiente mente grande para que durmiéramos los dos

A la mañana siguiente sonó mi despertador quería moverme para apagarlo pero descubrí que no podía "que está pasando" mire hacia arriba y lo primero que vi fue a hiroki

_  
Y hay están el capítulo 1

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
